


Prelude of Reminiscence

by Xygdrasil



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: AM route, F/M, Fluff, Netteflix Calendar Zine, Post-War, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xygdrasil/pseuds/Xygdrasil
Summary: A letter by the Faerghus King reignites the memories of an old married couple's life together - the letter written in the same fashion that had allowed them to meet again shortly after the war.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Kudos: 8





	Prelude of Reminiscence

**Author's Note:**

> I was given the opportunity to write the Intro/All Seasons piece for the Netteflix Calendar! Thank you everyone on the team for working with me! If you pre-ordered yourself a calendar or some merch, thank you so much for supporting everyone. I hope you enjoy it! If you got the calendar, you can catch a few more snippets I wrote for some of the months too. 
> 
> Special thanks to Bella for beta reading my piece c:

Numerous seasons have passed since the conclusion of the war, allowing nature and people alike to rebuild and restore from the flames that threatened their existence. Generations of people who knew not the strife of war, nor the full crippling dependency on crests, lived peacefully - thanks to the continued efforts of Margrave Gautier. Desperate skirmishes and bandit incidents that arose right after the war were dealt with by Duke Fraldarius for many years, having often traveled to handle such incidents as soon as he formally took on his late father's title. However, his life soon changed course the following spring after the end of the war as the Blue Lions gathered under the King's request.

"That's when you suddenly proposed to me!" Annette piped up with a tray of tea as she appeared by Felix's side, who looked up from the letter in his hands with a slight scowl. "That sure brings back-" she began, moving around his chair to place the tray on the table, before tripping on air. Felix - still quick in his reflexes despite the grays that speckled his blue hair and the deepening of the wrinkles around his furrowed brows - slipped the tray into his hand and caught his clumsy wife with the other, earning a stuttering, flustered apology. He let out an amused sigh, placing the tray on the table before helping her onto the seat beside him. 

"That boar hasn't failed to summon everyone every year yet," he replied as they settled down for evening tea. "Though I suppose I should thank him. Were it not for his and Sylvain's meddling, I wouldn't have found you singing in the garden that day, months after having to do without it after the war." His tone and expression grew softer, something that came naturally and more often as of late. "So when I heard your voice and saw you again..."

"Oh, you were so cute, Felix!" she recalled, clasping her hands together. "Awkwardly fumbling with the stems of a rose as you confessed - and I quote," she began, clearing her throat to bring on her best Felix impression. "'I couldn't get your voice out of my head, no matter how many seasons had passed. I knew the songs by heart, but it couldn't compare to hearing you sing them again.'" Although she had initiated the teasing, red colored her cheeks as her gaze shifted over to her scowling and embarrassed husband. Yet despite his expression, she knew that fond spring memory surrounded in blooming flowers was as warm a memory for him as it was for her. "I was so caught off guard when you proposed, I didn't even mind the flower ring falling off right after you tried to put it on my finger," she giggled, looking down at the wedding ring on her finger, until his came into view to reach over and rest on top of hers. "And the wedding after was so-"

"Unnecessary," Felix grumbled, earning an exasperated look from Annette. "They were far too rowdy for the ceremony. I'm just glad you agreed to a small wedding."

"Oh, you old grump. It wasn't so over the top," she said, playfully pinching his cheek as he let out a sound of disagreement. It had been a simple summer wedding with the Blue Lions - ordained by Mercedes - which meant it was slightly less colder than usual, enough for them to hold it outdoors. A banquet filled with various delicious meals and sweets were prepared by Dedue and Mercedes while the rest had brought in decorations and a mountain of gifts. Many of those gifts were returned to the Gautier manor alongside a 'friendly' sword with a note from Felix, though the rest still adorned their home even now. "It was perfect," she recalled as memories of the gentle summer sun seemed to shine on the most important person in her life. 

"You were," Felix mumbled abashedly, squeezing her hand as the red deepened on both of their cheeks. Annette turned her hand around to intertwine their fingers, smiling at their hands as she took a moment to appreciate his more verbal acts of affection. Though rare, he did not leave her wanting for more, as she appreciated the way he showed his affection through his actions, though it didn't become overly apparent until she had gotten pregnant with their child. Felix's overprotectiveness became clear as soon as she had her first case of morning sickness. Demanding time away from Kingdom affairs - despite King Dimitri's suggestion that he take care of and spend time with his wife during this time anyway - Felix did not leave her side unless necessary, and the necessities only came about because of Annette's insistence. The only remedy he agreed to after Annette's lecturing were long naps on her lap as he protectively shielded her belly in his slumber.

By the time it neared the expected delivery date, autumn's leaves drifted from the trees and surrounded the Fraldarius manor, as all servants who would usually sweep them clear had been temporarily put on leave due to Felix's unwillingness to let anyone else near his expecting wife. However, the master swordsman was ill-equipped to handle a delivery of this caliber. Annette's pained and labored breathing forced Felix to bring the knowledgeable and gentle Mercedes to their home to serve as midwife. Frustration at how helpless he was to Annette's pain was clear on his face, but he wordlessly did all that was asked of him to assist in making the delivery as smooth as possible before silently grasping onto his wife's hand in silent support. After several hours, Mercedes presented the couple with a little bundle and a smile. Annette gently took the bundle from Mercedes' hands, tearing up as eyelids fluttered to reveal bright blue eyes staring back at her.

"What name were you thinking of for her?" Mercedes asked as Felix pulled Annette and their daughter into his arms. They looked at each other briefly, before looking back at their daughter. As the sun began to rise and cast its gentle light across the manor, the name came as naturally as the golden leaves that drifted in from the window.

"-Aurelia."

"Eh? What about Aurelia?" Annette blinked, roused from her memories.

"...I said I was wondering about Aurelia," Felix sighed, using his free hand to reach over to playfully pinch her nose as she tried to swat his hand away. "The boar's piglet has been keeping her busy with Kingdom affairs in my place - ever since I passed down the Aegis Shield to her," he said as he finally released her nose, his brows furrowing.

"Are you worried about her?"

"She can handle herself. She doesn't need me to worry about her," he quickly defended, shifting his gaze back to the letter. "She's got kids of her own now. She needs to be around for them too." Annette knew that he spoke from a place of regret. Many seasons would pass with his absence during Aurelia's upbringing, as he had his duties as Duke to attend to. It wasn't until he had returned home one harsh winter, seasons after he had been sent alongside the Archbishop for work, that he had understood how much Aurelia looked up to him. With the same indigo blue hair tied like his, he found her training alone with his old swords, practicing what he had taught her in his spare time. He was reminded of his time with Glenn, how happy he had been when he had trained alongside him. It was from then when he had promised to spend more time with his family. The cold winters were no longer a lonely trek home, but instead filled with Annette's happy singing and Aurelia's laughter. Their home was warm and lively, and it only grew livelier as the years passed and their family grew.

"Why can't you be more honest and just say you can't wait for her next visit?" Annette chided, earning a grunt from her husband as she leaned over to rest against his shoulder.

"She'll come around with the kids soon enough," he grumbled, yet relaxed as she wrapped her arms around him. She began to sing the library song, a song from their youth that only they knew. A song, along with a few others, that she kept from the world despite the many that had been circulating amongst the citizens. It wasn't a song meant for relaxing, yet the nostalgia put the two at ease as they found comfort in it. He hummed alongside her until the sun began its descent for the day. As her song lulled into peaceful slumber, he let out an amused exhalation, lingering in her embrace and the warm memories for a moment longer. He never would have thought that he would enjoy such peaceful days with the love of his life, yet he could not help but indulge in these simple joys as he tucked them into bed for another day. 

**Author's Note:**

> People are posting their pieces! Check out their works here: https://twitter.com/flix_nette! 
> 
> Come say hi! I don't bite (much):  
> Twitter: @strayxyg or @xygdrasil (personal/random shenanigans)


End file.
